It's Just High School
by cartoonjunkie9
Summary: Korra is a foreign exchange student from the South Pole who will attend Republic City High School. she resides at the house of the school's superintendent and one of its history teachers. Full summary inside. Rated T for violence, and mild language. Makorra, Bosami


**Summary: Korra is a foreign exchange student from the South Pole who will attend Republic City High School. She resides at the house of the school's superintendent and one of its history teachers. At her new school, she meets Bolin and Mako, football's star athletes and brothers. There, she also encounters Mako's ex-girlfriend, Asami, who she mistakes for a prissy, rich girl, but Asami is actually pretty cool, and she street races. To top it all off, there's this cute student teacher in Tenzin's class, Iroh. **

**AN: Hey, it's cartoonjunkie9! This is my first story, so any constructive criticism would be very helpful! Not saying, that I wouldn't appreciate some love too! :D Anywho, this story is set in modern times, no bending.**

**Korra, Bolin- Juniors**

**Mako, Asami- Seniors**

**Pairings: Makorra, Bosami**

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_' Korra threw her arm at the snooze button as she tugged the bright yellow comforter over her head. She sighed, and relaxed her shoulders before pulling the covers away from her. A cold chill ran down her spine and she shivered, making her way to the bathroom. After a soothing shower, Korra dried her straight hair, and put it back into to a sleek ponytail, while also letting her bangs cascade to the side. She left the bathroom in her scarlet silk robes to change into some clothes.

Korra searched through her entire wardrobe, until she finally came across these white floral short shorts. The flowers in the pattern were a sky blue, which she paired with a simple blue tee, some gray flats, and a pair of cubic zirconia studs. For makeup, she wore a light pink blush, black mascara, and a shimmering pink lip gloss. When Korra had finished getting ready, she entered the kitchen.

"'Morning," Korra said.

"Korra!" Ikki leaped out of her chair, and started to pester Korra, "Are you excited for your first day? Ooo! What if you meet a cute boy? You have to tell me everything when you get home!"

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, "I will, promise."

"Ikki, don't you mean us?" Jinora declared, folding her arms.

"Don't worry, Jinora. I won't leave you out."

"Ahem," Tenzin spoke up, and rose his bushy, brown eyebrows "Don't you think your focus should be on school?"

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Tenzin, leave the poor girl be." Pema interrupted. "She's just a little nervous, is all."

"Thank you, Pema."

"I just want to remind Korra why she came here in the first place."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!" Meelo cried, as he raced through the archway on his roller skates.

"Meelo!" Pema yelled. "What did I say about skates in the house?"

"Ummm..." Meelo started. He shyly bowed his head in a guilty state. "You said to not use them inside the house."

"That's right. And you should always, ALWAYS wear a helmet, even if you don't wear knee pads or elbow pads. Now, go take those off. You have school."

He sighed in defeat and walked out.

"Oh, snap!" Korra shouted. "I almost forgot Naga's breakfast!"

Korra whistled, and the Great Pyrenees came running towards her, while Pema got the bag of dog food. She poured the mix into her dish, and filled the other one with water.

"Thanks again, Pema." Korra smiled.

"Don't sweat it. Um, Korra, did you eat any breakfast?"

"No, but that's okay, I don't need any.

"But Korra, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I'm good really." she replied, but her stomach suggested otherwise as its growl echoed throughout the room.

"Korra." Pema placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, alright." she frowned. "Here, I'll eat this banana nut muffin, happy?"

"Very." Pema smirked.

"Mom, we have to get to school, or we'll be late." Ikki stated.

Pema glanced at the digital clock on their stainless steel oven, and said, "Come on, kids. Let's get you to school. Korra, I'll drop you off first."

"That's okay, Pema. I can walk."

"Korra," Pema looked worried. "You're not used to the city yet, I understand, but to go anywhere alone is just not a smart idea. There are a lot gangs here in Republic City. Even though this is good neighborhood, it's still not safe. Now, I'm sorry, but we have to go, so please get in the car."

Korra climbed into the Toyota Highlander, and they rode into city. When they came up to her new school, she hopped out and waved goodbye.

"Bye, Korra!" Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo called.

"Have a good day at school." Pema cried.

Korra spun around, and as she walked, she immediately became the topic of everyone's conversations. All the girls were scowling at her, but the boys were all staring her down.

"Hey, cutie. If you need a personal tour of the school, I'd be MORE than happy to help. I might even include a free kiss." One them said as winked at her.

"Actually, I do need help with something."

"You do? What?"

"Here, you can hold these." Korra smirked as she handed the boy her textbooks.

"Sure, I- Oof." the boy shouted, as she punched him in the gut, causing him to fall on his butt. After he brushed himself off, he continued trying to pursue his target.

"Dollface, I see what you're playing at. I know you want me. He knows you want me," the boy continued, pointing at one of his friends. "Everyone knows that you want me. So why trouble yourself by playing hard to get? I'm more than willing."

Oh no, he didn't.

"I want you..." she started, as a smug expression appeared on the boy's face, "To leave me alone, creep."

"That's okay, I like a challenge." he stated, as he grabbed her wrist. She usually would have reacted different in this situation, but the shock had caused to freeze.

"Hiro!" a voice yelled. Korra glanced at its owner; his eyes were like two beautiful amber topazes. His muscles were toned, but not bulky, and his spiky hair was a dark chocolate.

"Let her go! NOW!"

"And why should I?" he sneered.

"If you don't, I will personally make sure you don't land a spot on varsity this year."

"It's not fair! Just because you're captain doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

"You sexually harassed her!" he screamed.

Hiro threw Korra aside, and walked up to the boy with amber eyes, "We'll settle this after

practice."

"I don't want to fight you, Hiro."

"Well, you're going to have to."

The boy sighed as Korra jumped at him, and embraced him with a hug.

"Hey-oh," he stuttered.

"Thanks, I owe you one. By the way, I'm Korra."

"Mako."


End file.
